Años de Paz O ¿No?
by Clo24
Summary: Han pasado 7 años despues de la guerra, todo es paz, pero un nuevo mal acecha al equipo Avatar; Las parejas, ya estan casadas, lo personajes no me pertenencen, solo los que conozcan que son de mi retorcida imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

Años de Paz… O… ¿No?

Capitulo 1: La Fiesta De La Pequeña Umi.

Después de que el Avatar, Aang, reconstruyó el equilibrio del mundo, todo estuvo en paz, a pesar de varios malentendidos, Zuko tomo el poder de la nación del fuego como Señor del Fuego, junto a Mai, Sooka se fue a vivir junto a Suki, en la isla de la última, Toph estuvo viajando por el mundo, Katara vivía en el polo Sur, junto a Aang, pero el cómo Avatar, tenía responsabilidades, así, que viajaba para resolver los conflictos y llegar a la paz, así que Katara, por petición de Aang, vivía junto a su padre.

Siete años habían pasado, donde todo era calma y paz, pero… los que les esperaba, sucedería muy pronto.

Zuko, junto a Mai, tuvieron una linda niña, llamada, Umi.

Sooka y Suki, concibieron a un niño, llamado Osukä.

Toph siguió con sus viajes, en los cuales se topo con un chico maestro tierra, los dos, se unieron para seguir con el viaje de Toph.

Aang y Katara, siendo novios, tuvieron a Rüku, después de su nacimiento, los dos se casaron.

Era el cumpleaños de Umi, El Señor del Fuego Zuko, invito a sus amigos, a la fiesta de la pequeña, mando varias cartas, a varios lugares.

O-o-o-o-o

Katara estaba junto a su Rüku, acunándolo, cuando su padre tocó la puerta.

-Katara-Le dijo-Te ha llegado eso-Dijo dándole la carta-

-Gracias-Dijo ella, luego se fue, Katara dejó a Rüku en su cuna, y abrió la carta.

_Si Fu Katara, es cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de la princesa Umi, que se llevara a cabo en una semana._

_Cordialmente saludos._

_El Señor de Fuego Zuko _

Se emocionó mucho, que empezó a guardar ropa de ella y de Rüku, ya era la tarde, su barco de ida hacía la nación del fuego partió, ella abordó junto a su padre, su viaje fue de buen clima, no tardaron en llegar en cinco días; al llegar al palacio, Zuko los recibió.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Les dijo, ellos asintieron-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-

-¡De maravilla!-Dijo Katara, Mai entro junto a su niñita de dos años y medio-Hola Mai-

-Hola Katara-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Umi, sonríe-La pequeña, en los brazos de su madre le sonrió-

-Hola Umi-Le dijo-Rüku di hola-El niño solo veía a la gente con su lindos ojitos grises, y saludo con una risita-

-Se parece mucho a Aang-Dijo Zuko-

-Sí, ¿Alguien más llego?-Pregunto Katara-

-Sí, tu hermano esta por el ala Oeste-Dijo Zuko-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella, y junto a su padre, fueron en busca de Sooka, quien lo encontraron merodeando por los pasillos-¡Hermano!-Dijo ella, Sooka se volteo y fue a abrazar a su hermana-¡Te he extrañado!-Dijo-

-Yo tambien-Dijo Sooka-Hola Rüku-Dijo saludando al bebé-Se parece a Aang-

-Sí, lose, ya me lo han dicho-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa-

-¡Papa!-Dijo Sooka al notar a su padre, lo abrazo-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien-Dijo-Sin noticias de mí hijo-Los tres rieron-

-Sooka-Dijo Katara-Debemos desempacar-

-Claro-Dijo él-Yo iré… por ahí-Katara y su padre fueron a dos cuartos, uno lo ocupaba ella, y el otro él, Katara acomodo la cuna-

-Espero que tú papá venga…-Dijo ella con un poco de esperanza-Hace mucho que no lo vemos…-Rüku la miraba curioso, luego hizo una burbujita, causando la risa de la castaña, lo alzó y fueron a almorzar, su hermano y Suki, estaban ya sentados junto a Zuko y Mai-

-¡Buen provecho!-Dijo Zuko, los demás asintieron, las chicas comían y le daban de comer a sus bebés-

-¡Hey!-Dijo una voz al entrar al salón-¿Por qué comen sin mi?-Pregunto Toph acercándose a la mesa, todos se abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra, la saludaron entre abrazos y a Ryo, todos volvieron a sentarse, cuando terminaron, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones-

-Zuko…-Dijo Mai cuando estaba en el baño cambiando el pañal a Umi-

-Dime…-Dijo él entrando al baño-

-¿Me podrías pasar eso?-Pregunto señalando la toalla, Zuko sonrió y le entrego la toalla, Mai limpio con la toalla a su nenita-Sostenla un momento-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto él-

-Que la sostengas-Dijo entregándole a la niña-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-Pregunto incrédula Mai-¡Por Dios tiene casi tres años con nosotros!-

-Lose… pero…-Vio a la niña que miraba a su papá con unos tiernos ojitos-Que linda eres…-Le dijo-

-Pues claro-Dijo Mai mientras entraba al baño con un pijamita vino tinto-Es tú hija-

-Tiene tu belleza-Dijo Zuko entregándole la niña-

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre dicen eso?-Pregunto incrédula Mai cuando le ponían el pijama-Sabes, tiene mucho de ti-

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunto Zuko sentándose en su cama-

-Tus ojos… tu pelo…-

-Te recuerdo que tu tambien tienes el pelo negro-Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa-

-Lose…-Dijo ella dejando a Umi en su cunita-Adios Umi-Le dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza, Umi se fue durmiendo-

-Dime… ¿Qué mas tiene de mi?-Pregunto el Señor del Fuego, mientras se recostaba en la cama-

-Todavía no sabemos si el carácter-Dijo ella recostándose al lado de él-

-¡No molestes!-Dijo él con una sonrisa-

-Puede ser…-Dijo ella mientras le besaba en los labios-

-¿Cómo te encuntras?-Pregunto Zuko mientras acariciaba el vientre de Mai-

-De maravilla-Dijo ella mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Zuko-

O-o-o-o-o-o

-Como te extraño Aang…-Susurraba Katara mirando por la ventada, no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió-

-¿Me extrañabas?-Pregunto una voz cerca de su oído, abrazándola por la cintura, Katara sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-

-¡Aang!-Dijo ella volteándose y planteándole un beso en los labios-¡Te extrañe!-

-Ya lose-Le dijo él mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte-

Después de esa calorosa bienvenida, se sentaron en la cama, Rüku, dormía plácidamente en su cunita; Katara notó algo extraño en su marido-¿Estas más alto?-Le pregunto, Aang sonrió-¡Vas hacer que me vea mas bajita!-Dijo ella, sin gritar para no despertar al nene-

-Sí-Dijo él, después se acerco a los labios de Katara, dándole un tierno y suave beso, cuando un pequeño yanto los separo-

-Escucho a su papa-Dijo Katara sonriendo y fue por Rüku, lo trajo en los brazos con un su pijamita puesto, se lo entrego a Aang-

-Hola Rüku-Le dijo Aang-¿Paso algo nuevo?-Le pregunto a Katara-

-Pues… creo que va aprender utilizar el Aire-Control-Dijo Katara sonriendo, Aang miro a Katara, después a Rüku sin creerlo se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, después abrazo a primogénito, se quedaron hablando un rato, hasta que Rüku se quedo dormido, con cuidado, Aang lo metió en su cunita y se acostó al lado de Katara-Adios-Le dijo a Aang dándole un tierno y suave beso-

Era la mañana, todos estaban en la fiesta de la pequeña Umi, que cumplía tres años, al soplar las velas, comieron torta y abrieron los regalos.

"Hola Rüku"-Dijo la pequeña Umi hablando con Rüku, para los adultos, era pequeños balbuceos-

"Hola Umi"-Dijo Rüku-"¿Cuántos cumples?"-

"Tres"-Dijo Umi-"¿Tú tienes dos verdad?"-

"Cierto"-Dijo el niño-"¿Ya has dicho mamá o papá?"-

"Si, ¿Por qué?"-Pregunto Umi-

"No nada"

"¿Tú no?"-Pregunto Umi-

"Solo mamá"-Dijo Rüku-"¡No puedo decir papá!"-Dijo frustrado-

"A ver… di… pa… y luego pá"-Dijo Umi-

"A ver"-Pa…-Dijo el niño, Katara volteo para verlo-Pa…-

-Mira Aang-Dijo Katara-Trata de decir papá-

-A ver campeón tú puedes-Le decía Aang con una sonrisa-

"¡Vamos!, ¿Qué tan difícil es decirlo?"-Pa…pa…pa…-Decía-

-¡Vamos tú puedes!-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa agachándose, todos miraban enternecidos la escena-

-¡Papá!-"¡Lo logre!"-

-¡Dijo papá!-Dijo Aang, acto seguido abrazo a su hijo-

"¡Bien hecho Rüku!"-Dijo Umi-Mamá…-Dijo, Mai se acerco a su pequeña-

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto, la pequeña solo la miraba curiosa-A ver vamos a comer pequeña-Dijo, se sentó en la mesa y le dio papilla-

-¡Osukä!-Dijo Suki viendo que el niño jugaba con una mata, o más bien la tierra, el niño se paro, tenía tres años y medio, ya podía decir muchas cosas no muy bien, pero si podía-

-¡Peldona, mami!-Dijo el pequeño, caminando hacía Suki-

-Ven, vamos a lavarte-Suki agarro a su hijo de la manita y se fue al baño-

-¿Cómo llamaran al bebé?-Pregunto Katara a Mai-

-Pues… si es niña Sango, y si es niño, Haan-

-¡Me encantan los nombres!-Dijo Katara, las chicas se fueron hablar por un lado y los chicos del otro-

-¿Y tú Katara?-Pregunto Mai-¿Aang y tú no piensan tener otro bebé?-

Katara se puso roja-No losé…-Dijo en un susurro-No hemos hablado de eso-

-Mami-Dijo Rüku-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Katara, el pequeño olía mal-Ya vuelvo-Dijo ella, agarro a Rüku en brazos y se fue a cambiar al bebé-

-¡Señor!-Dijo un guardia entrando al cuarto-Les ha llegado unas cartas, a usted y al Avatar-Zuko y Aang agarraron las cartas, el guardia se fue-

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Mai cargando a Umi-¿Algo malo?-

-¡Encontraron a mi madre!-Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa, Mai abrazo a Zuko-

-¿Papi?-Pregunto Umi-

-Pequeña-Dijo el Señor del Fuego-Veras a tu abuela-

Katara seguía cambiando a Rüku, Aang entro al cuarto con una cara triste-¿Qué sucede Aang?-Pregunto dejando a Rüku en la cuna-

-Dos aldeas del reino tierra, están en discusión, y tengo que ir-Dijo triste-

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Katara volteándose y cruzando los brazos-¡Acabas de llevar!...y ¿ya te tienes que ir?-Pregunto encarándolo-

-Katara en mi trabajo como Avatar-Katara estaba furiosa, llevaba meses sin ver a Aang, y cuando lo hacía, siempre tenía que irse-Volveré rápido-Aang se dirigió hacía el armario, y agarro un poco de ropa y lo puso en un bolso, Katara estaba sentada con Rüku en brazos, Aang se paro frente a las dos personas que amaba, beso la cabecita de su hijo y los labios de su esposa-Espérame ¿Si?-Pregunto sonriéndole, Katara no dijo nada, Aang se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla Katara se paró-

-¡No te vayas!-Dijo ella, dejo a Rüku en la cama, Aang se giró-¡Déjame ir contigo!-Aang abrió mucho los ojos-

-Katara… nose… yo…-

-¡Por favor!-Decía-¡Iremos los tres juntos!-Dijo con una sonrisa, Aang se la dé volvió-

-De acuerdo-Katara le dio un tierno beso de agradecimiento, agarro la ropa de Rüku y ella y la metió en un bolso-¡Lista!-

-Pareces una niña-Le dijo Aang abriendo la puerta, Katara se enfureció-

-¡Que malo!-Dijo ella, camino rápido dejando al Avatar atrás, los dos se despidieron de sus amigos y se subieron a Appa-

-¡Yip, Yip!-Dijo Aang, Appa se elevó por los cielos, Katara miraba las nubes, y a su hijo, que reía mucho-Le gusta el aire-Katara simplemente lo ignoro-¿Katara?-Aang se giro y vio que ella le daba la vuelta-¿Katara?-Volvió a preguntar-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Katara volteándose-

-Estas enojada-Afirmó el Avatar-

-¡Pues claro!-Dijo Katara-Me dijiste que era una ni…-Katara se quedo helada cuando vio a Aang besarla-ña…-

-¿Sigues enojada?-Pregunto, Katara negó con la cabeza, ese beso la tomó desprevenida, Aang volvió a su sitió-Creo que vendrá una tormenta-

-Ya lo creo… será mejor acampar-Dijo Katara, Aang descendió, Katara bajo con Rüku de Appa, Aang bajo la tienda-

-¿Crees que llueva mucho?-Pregunto Katara a Aang-

-Nose-Pregunto el Avatar-Pero aquí estaremos seguros-Katara y Rüku se me tieron a la tienda, mientras Aang hacía un techo con tierra para su peludo amigo, empezó a llover, Aang se metió a la tienda, Katara rió-¿Qué es gracioso?-Pregunto Aang-

-Estas todo mojado-Dijo ella, con la mano, quito el agua que llevaba Aang en la ropa y lo puso en su cantimplora-¡Listo!-Dijo ella, se recostó en el saco de dormir, junto a ella Aang, y encima de este, Rüku-Se parece mucho a ti-Dijo-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Aang-

-Pues claro, tonto-Dijo ella-Adios Rüku-Le dio un beso en la cabecita-Adios cielo-Le dijo a Aang dándole un beso en los labios-

-Adios Katara-Le dijo Aang, los tres se quedaron dormidos, mientras afuera llovía-

Hola, soy nueva en todo esto, espero comentarios y que les haya gustado

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Llegando A Las Aldeas Del Reino Tierra

La tormenta había pasado, Katara se despertó y no vio a Aang a su lado, sino a Rüku, que lo miraba con ojitos curiosos.

-Hola mi amor-Le dijo Katara-¿Tienes hambre?-

"Sí, mami"

-Ven pequeño-Katara saco un poco de leche de su bolso, y le dio la lechita a Rüku-Y… ¿Dónde estará tú padre?-Pregunto incrédula, Rüku dejo de tomar leche, y se movió un poco-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-

"¡Quiero ir con papi, mami!"

Rüku empezó a caminar tambaleándose, salió de la tienda, tras él, su madre, y vieron al padre meditar.

"¿Ves mami?, ¡Sabía dónde estaba!"

-¿Aang?-Pregunto Katara, Aang se giró-

-Buenos días dormilona-Dijo Aang, se paro y beso los labios de su esposa-

-Papa-Dijo Rüku yendo hasta él-Papa-

-Dime pequeño-Dijo Aang agachándose-

"Quiero un abrazo"

-¿Te hiciste?-Pregunto Aang-

"¡No, quiero un abrazo!"-Rüku estiro sus bracitos-

-Creo que quiere un abrazo-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa, Aang asintió y agarro a su pequeño y le dio un abrazo-

"Al parecer mama si me entiende"

-¿Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Katara-

-Si-Dijo Aang-Perdimos tiempo con la lluvia-

-De acuerdo-Entre Aang y Katara recogieron la tienda, Rüku jugaba con momo-

-Vamos Rüku-Dijo Katara agarro a su bebé y se Aang, con Aire-control, la subió a Appa-

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Aang, Katara asintió-Bien… ¡Yip, Yip!-Dijo y Appa se elevo, después de la lluvia, les toco buen clima, llegaron rápido a las dos aldeas-

-¡Avatar!-Dijo el jefe de una de las aldeas-¡Gracias por venir!-

-El placer es mío-Dijo Aang inclinándose-Le presento a mi esposa, Katara y mi hijo Rüku-

-Es un placer, Si Fu Katara-Dijo el jefe-

-Igual-Dijo Katara inclinándose un poco-

-Los llevaremos a su habitación-Dijo el jefe, Aang y Katara asintieron, los llevaron a una lujosa habitación, no era comparado con la de la nación del fuego, pero estaba bien-Dentro de poco será la cena-Aang y Katara volvieron a sentir, el jefe se fue de la habitación a nose donde, Katara puso a Rüku en la cama, el niño se sento-¿Dónde pondremos a Rüku?-Pregunto Katara-

-Puede dormir con nosotros-Dijo Aang-

-Se va a malacostumbrar-Dijo Katara, pero ante la tierna mirada de Rüku, lo acepto, vistió a su pequeño presentable para la cena-

-Aang-Dijo Katara-

-Dime-Dijo el parándose de la cama-

-Quiere estar contigo-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa-

-A ver pequeño-Dijo Aang, agarro a Rüku-

"Quiero volar papi"

-¿Por qué no lo haces volar?-Pregunto Katara, Aang asintio y con un movimiento de Aire-control, un pequeño remolino hizo elevar, no tan alto, al pequeño Rüku, que reía-

"¡SI!"-¡_Ale_!-Dijo el niño-¡_As_!-

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Aang-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Katara saliendo del baño-

-Dijo algo de _Ale_ y _As_, ¿Sabes que es eso?-Pregunto Aang bajando a su pequeño, Katara negó, esta se volteo al espejo, donde se vio-

-¿Qué prefieres?-Pregunto Katara, Aang le miro-¿Suelto o recogido?-

-Suelto-Dijo Aang, dejo a su pequeño en el piso donde estaban todos sus juguetes-Pero… me gustaría que llevaras esto…-Dijo dándole un flor-peine-Te quedara bien-Katara asintió y Aang se lo puso-Ves, ¿Qué te dije?-Katara río, y junto a ella Rüku-

-¿Te gusta como estoy?-Pregunto Katara, Aang asintió algo embobado-


End file.
